


Parents With Extended Family Additions

by IsTheMedia



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Family Bonding, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:44:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsTheMedia/pseuds/IsTheMedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few more fics following the Parents with Extended Family story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ice Cream and Partial Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little trip for the boys.   
> And Archie finally gets to have his few choice words with Giovanni.

**Ice Cream and Partial Forgiveness**

 

Archie still didn't like the fact that...THEY were here. Alright maybe he didn't mind Sycamore. The dude was alright, and he had to admit the Kalos native was pretty damned cute. And Lysandre he didn't mind all that much...just didn't like how close he was to his Maxie. After all, Lysandre there, was that old friend Maxie kept talking about back when they were in Team Rocket, the one who he always sent letters too. And Cyrus...alright the man was pretty much a wall. He was quite and really didn't do much, so Archie guessed he was alright.

Alright, Archie didn't like the fact that HE was here. Why the hell did HE even show up in the first place? Archie swore the place had to be bugged somehow. That was the only logical explanation. Why else would the Team Rocket's leader even come here?

Oh sorry....the _Former_ Team Rocket leader. Tch, Archie didn't buy that bunk for one second. He knew Maxie didn't either.

And yet HE was still here. Why dammit?

“Papa!”

All his seething thoughts dropped as soon as he heard that voice. Archie grinned and knelt down as the little bundle of energy with dark blue hair came running up to him. He scooped the boy up.

“Hey Ky! Whatcha need squirt?”

“Grampa's takin' us for ice-cream!”

Archie felt his eye twitch. Since where the hell did his kids get the idea that HE was grandpa?

“Did he now?”

“Uh-huh! He said me, you, an' Don, an' Mama, an' Unca Ly-ly, an' Unca Augie, an' Cy-cy go together!”

Archie sighed. Ky looked so happy and was really excited. He couldn't say no to that beaming face. “Alright, let go find...grandpa.”

Ky giggled as he wrapped his arms around Archie's neck. He stepped out of the docking area of the base and saw all of them gathered just on the beach. He noticed Maxie glanced over, and seeing them, and gave a soft smile. Archie felt his heart race some.

“Mama! I find Papa!”

Maxie chuckled softly and went over. Archie smiled to himself. The redhead use to hate being called that and tried so hard to get the boys to stop calling him that...but it eventually grew on him...and eventually Maxie just accepted it.

“I see you did, very good Ky,” Maxie said as he held his arms out when the little blue haired boy reached out to him.

Archie chuckled and handed the boy to the other man. “Hey where's Don?”

Maxie gave a soft chuckled and nodded to the group....where Archie saw their little fiery redhead being held by the very stoic blonde. Still wanted to know why exactly the Sinnoh native dyed his hair.

“Lemme guess, Don wanted Cy-cy to hold him?”

“Actually...it was the other way around,” Maxie said.

“Eh!?”

“Though I didn't realize it until Giovanni asked for him,” Maxie stated. Shifting his hold some as Ky grabbed onto the high collar of his lab coat.

“Why are you taking this so lightly with him?”

“Archie not in front of Ky...”

“Papa doesn't like grandpa?” Ky asked as he blinked his big golden eyes.

“Oh nonono!” Maxie panicked for a bit. “It's just...well um--”  
“We haven't seen...uh, grandpa, in a long time...and we didn't leave on...really good terms with him when we did,” Archie explained...still forcing the title of grandpa out.

“Ooooooh.”

“Well come on, we shouldn't keep them waiting,” Maxie said, face tinted red from the small panic he had just seconds ago.

“So tell me, where exactly are we going?” Archie asked as he followed Maxie.

“He said he had it covered,” Maxie said as the joined the others.

“So glad you could join us Archibald,” Goivanni greeted.

“It's Archie,” the pirate growled some.

Giovanni waved the growl off. “Cyrus, you're Magneton.”

“One moment, I have their child so I cannot reach any of m--”

It was always a sight to see Cyrus show any sort of reaction. Giovanni rolled his eyes and reached into the blonde's coat pocket and pulled out one of his Pokeballs himself. Don just giggled and mentioned how Cy-cy was making a funny face.

Goivanni let the Magneton out. “Alright Cyrus, all yours.”

Cyrus coughed some and regained his normal blank expression. “Magneton, teleport.”

–

 

And in an instant they were at Undella Town. Ky and Don were giggling. The boys loved getting teleported. Maxie looked a bit pale.

“You alright there Maxie?” Archie wrapped an arm around the redhead and rubbed his back.

“I hate teleporting...” Maxie mumbled.

“Sorry about that, but you must admit it is the quickest way,” Goivanni stated.

Archie still gave the man a heated glare over his shoulder as he helped Maxie.

 

–

 

It was a quiet moment. Ky offered Maxie some of his cone, which Maxie declined but nuzzled the little one for the consideration.

Don did the same to Cyrus. The blonde was about to decline himself, until Giovanni told him that the kid was being generous. The former Team Galactic leader blushed some and took a little lick and thanked Don, ignoring the choked sound that Sycamore made. Archie glanced over to the other two, Lysandre chuckled softly as he was now holding both his and Sycamore's cones as the Professor clutched his heart. Archie chuckled slightly. It was funny how the Kalos native found everything the blonde did with the kids too adorable for his heart to take.

“Papa?” Ky asked.

“Hmm? Yeah squirt?”

“I don't want you and Mama to be mad at Grampa anymore.”

Archie sighed some.

“Your boy there makes a good point.”

Archie felt himself bristle some; ooooh he was listening in now too?!. “Listen kiddo--”

The pirate tensed as he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Mind if I borrow your papa for a moment?”

“So long as you bring him back in one piece,” Maxie stated. “Right Ky?”

“Uh-huh!” The blue haired nodded and smiled.

“M-Maxie!?”

Maxie narrowed his eyes, and Archie sighed...and went with Giovanni.

 

–

 

“I must say Archibald-”

“Archie, it's fucking Archie dammit.”

“My mistake....Archie. You're normally not one to hold a grudge,” Giovanni stated.

“Sorta hard to forgive the guy that almost had me AND Maxie killed...by that monster you created.”

He heard a slightly defeated sigh from Giovanni. “I suppose you are right with that. And I know no matter how many time, nor how much proof I give that Team Rocket is, well, mostly no more; that I have fully retired from that life...something like that cannot be forgiven so easily.”

“Then why the hell are you trying?”

“I guess it's just a way for me to attempt to try and salvage my ego.”

Archie glared at the man's back. Of course he'd be using this for his gain. That's all he ever cared about was himself.

“But I suppose...failure after failure after failure...I finally figured out what worth more than power.”

“What...you gonna say some bullshit thing like family love or something?” Archie spat. “You have your little blonde toy with you now, shoul--”

Archie was cut off when Goivanni stormed up to him and gave him a dark intense glare. “NEVER refer to Cyrus as just a toy EVER again, or you will be sorry...Archibald.”

Archie felt the base of his spine turn to ice. Man even after all these years the man was still intimidating as fuck.

“Secondly no. It's nothing as nonsensical as that drivel,” Giovanni began as he stepped away and turned his back to the other man once more. “It's something more along what an old friend told me...control means nothing without experience and knowledge.”

Archie stared at the man. “....so...”

Giovanni sighed. “I'm tired...and I'm not getting any younger...and there's still so much I don't know. So much I never experienced.”

The pirate blinked...and felt almost...sympathetic for the man.

There was a respite of silence between the two...

“...it frightens me Archie. To realize how little I know, after so many years of thinking I had all the answers...and how wrong I was.”

Archie couldn't bring himself to say anything. Giovanni...THE Giovanni just admitted several things no living person would every think they'd hear in this lifetime or the next.

He was afraid.

He was wrong.

He was done.

“I suppose once Cyrus and I take you back to your base, we'll take our leave, then. I'm certain Sycamore and Lysandre have their own way of returning to Kalos, if not I'll be sure to set up something.”

Archie wanted to say something but couldn't. Goivanni turned around and headed back, passing Archie without a second glance.

 

–

 

When they returned to the base, Giovanni bid his farewells to the boys.

“Bye Grampa,” Don frowned as he hugged him.

“I think that you boys should stop calling me that. I don't think your par--”

“Don't worry boys, you'll see grandpa again soon enough,” Archie interjected.

“Archie!” Maxie gasped.

Giovanni raised an eyebrow at the pirate.

Archie went up to him and under his breath told the former mob boss; “One chance...that's all you're gonna get...fuck it up and Maxie and I will either throw you into the nearest volcano or make sure my Sharkpedo gets a nice dinner. Got it?”

Giovanni merely chuckled at the threat. Not in jest, but because he knew the pirate was completely serious. “Understood.”

 


	2. Slow and Serene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He can't remember the last time he felt that...content.

**Slow and Serene**

 

Maxie couldn't stop the serene smile he had on his face as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. Ky and Don eagerly listening to the former Team Rocket leader as he explained the rules of the game. Archie and his dear friend Lysandre stood by, ready to partake in it as well. It made his heart swell to see how much his redheaded friend adored his and Archie's boys.

“It is quite the sight, non?” Agustine chuckled.

“Ah...” Maxie blushed some. “That it is.”

“It is alright mon ami, to show your contentment,” the Pokemon Professor stated. “Mon Grande mentions how much you try to hide behind that mask of yours. Perhaps it is time that you admit you no longer need it, oui?”

“I—it's still hard to believe...that all this...is happening,” Maxie admit and watched as he saw Lysandre and Archie cover their eyes and counted as Giovanni helped the kids find their hiding places.

“Oui...I understand...” Augustine states casting a look of longing towards the tall redhead.

Maxie smiled softly and suppressed a snicker as he saw Giovanni take Ky and had him hide behind Cyrus...the young man not partaking in the game, and not wanting to partake in any chit-chat. He just stood off to the side, straight and rigid as ever. Goivanni gave the blonde man a look, and Cyrus simply nodded.

“...though I must admit...I do not know what he sees in him...”

“Neither do I Augustine.”

They watched as Archie and Lysandre finished their counting and went off to try and find the boys. Maxie smiled softly as he watched the two search, not noticing that Giovanni joined to sit with them. The former mob boss sat in one of the free chairs and adjusted the yukata the man had become accustomed to wearing.

“So you are able to smile.”

Maxie squeaked and jumped. “I could say the same to you.”

Augustine chuckled and watched. “You do love these boys don't you monsieur?”

Giovanni just gave a dry chuckle to the Professor.

“...I do wonder...as I have asked Maxie here... What is it that you saw in monsieur Cyrus? He seems...well...”

“Well what?” Giovanni asked as he raised an eyebrow.

“Not you're type at all. I do recall that you never once showed any interest in men while being in Team Rocket,” Maxie stated flatly.

“Just because I never showed any never meant I never had any....and for your answer Sycamore...just watch,” Giovanni smirked.

A loud shrill squeal followed by giggling had the three men watch as Don ran passed trying his best to get away from the pursuing Lysandre and Archie, who both ran passed Cyrus without a second glance. From behind the stoic blonde Ky peeked out, and looked up. Cyrus looked down to the young child...and gave him a small smile and nodded.

Ky giggled and ran out from behind him.

“Oh! Mon dieu! My heart!” Augustine exclaimed as he clutched his chest.

Giovanni chucked and scooped up Ky as he the kid ran to him.   
“Olly-olly-oxen-free!” Ky said loudly. “I win!”

“Hey now,” Archie said as he approached them, Lysandre following behind with Don perched high up on his shoulders. “How did you manage to hide so well?”

“Not telling! Grandpa made me promise not to,” Ky grinned.

“That's right,” Giovanni chuckled warmly as he set the boy on his lap. “I'll find a better hiding place for you next time Don.”

“Ok!” The littlest redhead grinned. “Though it was fun runnin' away from Papa and and Unca Ly-ly!”

Maxie chuckled softly. This was truly a bizarre scene...but his heart swelled, and felt he was going to cry...because it was all just too perfect.

 

 


	3. A Not So Merry Trip Down Memory Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys ask the question about how Maxie and Archie first met.

**A Not So Merry Trip Down Memory Lane**

 

“Papa?” Ky tugged on Archie's shirt. The little blue hair boy was playing along the surf outside earlier. The Magikarps and other smaller water Pokemon swimming up to great the little boy. So what brought him back inside the base?

“Hm?” Archie knelt down. “What is it kiddo?”

The boys just turned, well it would be two in human years. They've grown a little bit, but not as fast as Archie knew kids could grow. It concerned him...and Maxie too. After all they grew so fast at first, why were they now suddenly slowing down?

Blaise and Amber both tried to countlessly assure them that it's normal for them. They aren't fully human children so they are going to age different. But still they could worry about their boys.

“Um....I have question?”

Archie chuckled. “Was that it? Or another one?”

“Another....um...how did you and Mama meet?”

He blinked a bit dumbfounded. He never expected a question like that. “Why ask that Ky?”

“I um...heard NiNi and 'ver talkin',” Ky admitted and looking ashamed, like he would get in trouble for saying such. Granted he knew how much Silver didn't like people overhearing him talk, especially with that N kid.

Alright, though he still didn't get why it would have him ask something like that.

“Come on kiddo, let go find Mama. Can't go tellin' ya without him here too, right?”

Ky smiled and nodded and took Archie's hand. “I saw him talkin' with Unca Ly-ly outside.”

Ah right, Gus and Lyssy were there for a visit. Giovanni and Cyrus were here too...somewhere.

Still felt weird, even after about two years, Archie still wasn't 100% comfortable around his old boss. He was a lot better then he was when Giovanni first waltz back into their lives, but still there were somethings he just couldn't forgive. And he had a feeling, this little walk down memory lane was going to make it even harder for him.

When he stepped outside, Archie didn't realize that it was already night. Gus and Lyssy were setting up the small fire pit they had set up a couple months back. It was Maxie's idea...Archie held back a chuckle. The little redheaded nerd want to show the kids how to make a s'more, since he realized they never had one. It was rather adorable to watch the whole thing.

Looking over he saw Maxie casually talking with Giovanni. Shouldn't be surprised. Maxie was able to accept the older man a lot easier than he was able to. He did save his life during the Giratina thing.

A bit off to the side Cyrus, back with his natural blue hair now, was kneeling down by Don, pointing up at the stars. Must have been pointing out some constellations to him.

Archie chuckled softly to himself. The younger man had no idea how much he influenced their little redhead. One weekend from coming back from staying at his and Giovanni's place had Don practically begging to have stars painted in his and Ky's room.

“Mama!” Ky grinned and ran over.

“Ah Ky,” Maxie smiled as the boy climbed into his lap. “What is it?”

Archie followed after, wrapping his arms around the other from behind. “Ky wants to know how we met.”

“E-eh!?” Maxie blinked as he felt his face heat up.

Giovanni chuckled some. “Well, this is going to make me look bad.”

“Hmm? You helped Grampa?” Ky blinked.

“Not exactly...I'm sure your papa will explain it though.”

Ky blinked at Giovanni. Eyes wide with curiosity.

“The fire should be set,” Lysandre said as he went back over to Maxie.

“Ly-ly!” Ky giggled and reached for the tall Kalosian.

The taller man chuckled warmly and carefully plucked the boy out of Maxie's lap.

“Papa's gonna tell how he and Mama met!”

“He is? I must say...I'm a bit curious as well,” Lysandre stated as he adjusted his hold on the little blue haired boy.

“What's going on?”

“Ah, you and Don done star gazing?” Giovanni asked the young man with a soft smirk.

Cyrus felt his face flush and look away. “J-just showing him some different constellations that he can see here.”

Don grinned and he held onto Cyrus' hand.

“Alright alight, take a seat. Better get this story done and over with,” Archie sighed.

“Story?” Don cocked his head as he crawled into Cyrus' lap once the young man sat down.

“Papa and Mama are gonna talk 'bout how they met,” Ky grinned.

 

\--

_It was a simple flier that caught Archie's attention while he was on his own adventure, trying to become a Pokemon champion. He was already doing a pretty good job. Beating most of the Gyms in the Hoenn region, and getting together a rather impressive team. He thought it was time to start testing his skills in another region._

_He heard Kanto was rather challenging. Couldn't say no to an opportunity like that. It was in Viridian City where he saw a flier;_

“Members Wanted: Join an Elite Team of Pokemon Trainers”

_It proceeded to give information on what was expected, and that there was a regular pay to go along with it. It sounded good. Maybe join up for a bit, then when he was ready he could leave. After all nothing noted saying he couldn't. Besides, that ferry ride took a lot more out of his funds then he expected..._

“Meet at the Viridian City gym?” _Huh....that was an odd place to meet up. He shrugged, better not to question it. People in different regions had their ways._

 

_\--_

_It was weird...they didn't even need to see his team, or his badges. All he said was that he was there because of the flier. They welcomed him aboard and handed him an uniform right away. He should have been a bit more concerned about it all. But something just let him shake off those feelings._

 

 

_Looking around he saw that there were quite a few people who much have taken up the offer as well. All dressed in the black long sleeved shirt and pants with the grey boots and gloves like he was. He saw a group of four people stand in from of them. Two were dressed in somewhat similar uniforms like he was. the the boots and gloves were white with a bold red stripe along the top of them. And both had yellow detailing accenting their uniforms. Then there were the other two. A man and a woman. Both dressed in mostly white. Both of them in more of a blazer rather than the simple long sleeved shirt. The woman wore a white skirt which fell just about midway down her calf; with a slit the went up to her knee that gave a teasing sight of skin whenever she shifted her positio--_

_Wait what was that bout teaming up?! They were teaming with who?_

_He saw the man dressed in white, his hair almost an annoyingly bright blue introduced another group. They all looked to be about the same age...may just a bit older than he and the rest of the people surrounding him were. His eyes caught the sight of one person; bright red hair...pale skin...dark eyes, he couldn't really tell the color of then since they were hidden behind glasses that seemed to always catch a glare of light._

_So, scientists and grunts? That sounded a bit insulting. He may not look it but he was pretty damn smart. He should just--_

_“-you're partner will be Archibald Aogiri,” the blue haired man said to the redheaded scientist._

_….or maybe he could stay just a bit._

 

–

 

“Wait...you stayed because you were paired off with me?” Maxie asked as his face flushed.

Archie blushed a bit and rubbed the back of his neck. “Well...I guess you can put it like that if you wanna.”

Giovanni chuckled some. “So, was Petrel at all right that you two gotten together during your time there?”

Archie glared. “We woulda if ya gave Maxie a damn moments rest instead of callin' every damn scientist on every freakin' hour.”

“So if he didn't, then you two would have gotten together and not form your respected teams and thereby not needing to find the orbs.”

Archie and Maxie both choke and turned to gawk at the Sinnoh native. Cyrus blinked and fidgeted slightly as he felt more eyes on him.

“....w-well...i-if you put it that way...” Maxie blushed.

Archie sighed and glared at Giovanni. “Yeah yeah wipe that fucking smirk off yer face.”

“ARCHIE! Language!” Maxie yelled.

“It's okay Mama...Mr. Pet says worse,” Ky said.

The redhead let out a small sound and glared at Giovanni.

He held up his hands defensively. “Just so you know this is the first time I'm hearing about this to. I'll be sure to talk to him about his...behavioral problems, when we get back to Kanto.”

Archie sighed.

“Papa?” Don looked to the pirate, silently asking for him to go on.

“Ah...right...” Archie coughed a bit.

 

\--

_It was a pretty easy gig....at first. Catching Pokemon, getting information to give back to the scientists. Though he thought that Maximilian was the better of them all. But that was just his opinion...dude practically lived in the lab there._

_It wasn't until he was given assignments to actually steal Pokemon form places...PokeCenters...Day-Cares...even contests! This was starting to get a bit out of hand. Now would have been the best time to bail. All he had to do was convince Maximilian to leave with him. The dude was smart, and wanted to do what he thought was best. He had to make sure he got out of this team too._

 

_Though that plan had to be placed on hold...Archer...the guy in white and the too bright blue hair approached him with an opportunity. One for him and Maximilian. Something about a big experiment that the boss was working on._

_He wanted to decline...but the scientist jumped at the chance. Sighing in defeat he took it up as well. He needed to keep an eye on the other._

_Then....and then...._

 

_\--_

“Then what papa?” Ky blinked.

“...it's best not to tell,” Giovanni sighed, as he noticed the other two fell silent.

“Grampa?” Don blinked.

“Lets just say...I made a very big mistake. It's why Mama and papa really didn't like having me around at first.”

In the three's mind; flashes of pure panic flooded them. Complete destruction. Fear, anger. Shouts and screams. Pleas for help as the lab was consumed in flames. The never ending destruction.

The strongest Pokemon. They have succeeded.

But the price was too great.

How many lives were lost?

Sycamore and Lyansdre looked to one another as unease filled them. Silence passed them for what seemed to be hours.

The boys both looked a each other, each making a small confused sound.

“Gio...vanni?” It was Cyrus that snapped the three out of their thoughts.

“As I've said, it's...it's better not to talk about it,” the older man stated once again.

“After, all of _that_ , was then when you two decided to form your owns teams?” Lysandre asked.

“Not exactly,” Archie said with a barely there smile.

“I'll tell this part,” Maxie stated.

 

–

 

_It was decided...that incident was better left behind them. Never to be spoken about. Neither of them wanted to remember. He decided to stay along with Archie...he really was the only friend he had at the moment, and right now...being alone was the last thing he wanted._

_It was then that Archie told him about how they could have made such a better team than what they just escaped from. One that didn't need to steal Pokemon. One that could make this pace better for Pokemon and humans alike._

_He was surprised to hear something to intellectual come from a person like him. He spoke with such a passion he couldn't help but find himself pulled in--_

 

–

 

“Sure it wasn't my rugged good looks that pulled you in Maxie?”

“Don't flatter yourself,” Maxie huffed as Archie chuckled.

Augustine and Lysandre laughed softly at the two. Ky yawned some and snuggled to the tall Kalosian.

“Ah...are you tired little one?”

“No...” Ky mumbled and rubbed his eyes.

Maxie chuckled. “Of course not.”

“More please Mama?” Ky asked sleepily.

Maxie gave a small smile.

 

–

 

_At first it started out as a good idea. The idea that there needed to be a way to expand to help the ever growing populations of both people and Pokemon. The obvious solution should have been expanding the land. Where new cities could sprawl out, new habitats could form._

_Archie disagreed with him. Saying that the seas needed to expand. More and more areas where becoming desolate deserts. They needed the water to help irrigate and hydrate. And with the many regions not have many rivers flowing through them, could cause an alarmingly high possibilities of drought, or even worse._

_He never thought or bother to think about that. There was plenty of water. He was for Hoenn after all. He thought that it actually had too much water. Time and time again they tried and tried to formulate some sort of agreement but just couldn't. At first they were still able to work together with some things...but soon it became almost to unbearable. They just couldn’t keep this going._

_Either one needed to step down...or they need to step apart._

_It was about two years before he would meet Archie again...._

 

–

Maxie smiled softly as he saw Ky and Don have both dozed off. Lysandre smiled softly as he rocked the little blue haired boy. Cyrus brushing through the sleeping redhead's hair.

“I must say...you two had an interesting past with one another,” Augustine said quietly as to not wake the boys.

Maxie stay quiet for a bit. Letting his mind reminisce a bit. Looking over to Archie...and giving him a soft smile. “It was...but I am very grateful for it.”

Archie chuckled and blushed a bit.

 

 

 


	4. Maxie has an...Odd Sense of Humor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> I have the headcanon that through all the stress Maxie went through the whole thing of Ky and Don, the doctor recommended to do something relaxing and so learned to knit. Just started to make sweaters for kids but then began to do for everyone. Mainly those horrible sweaters tematics used for holidays. But as he is really the king of idiots made some for her boyfriend and his friends with phrases like "Aqua Bara", "Flare bae", "Galactic Husbando", "Kalos Bitch", etc.  
> -Gio: Sugar daddy boss

**Maxie has an...Odd Sense of Humor**

 

 

 

It was Amber's idea. He told Maxie he needed to relax. Especially with all that happened. Being a living incubator, getting with Archie, parenting, reunions...kidnapping...more reunions and new people met. He needed to take it easy. He needed to calm himself down.

It was something that he could do in his spare time...a stress reliever. Ushio could teach him too. Maxie still couldn't believe that the large admin...could knit. And as much as the redhead didn't want to admit it...he found himself enjoying it as well. He was actually becoming quite good at the activity too.

At first they were simple things mainly scarves. But soon he learned more techniques, and began to make more things. His biggest challenge was to actually make sweaters for the two boys. The first ones he made would simple solid colors. Red for Don and blue for Ky. Then he learned patterns...soon Don had a sweater with the Magma logo, and another that had the markings or Groudon; and Ky had his own Aqua logo sweater and Kyogre inspired one as well.

He was ready to try something...a bit bigger.

\--

“Dammit Maxie...” Archie said as he wrapped his arms around the redhead, who was sitting in his office chair. “You're too fucking cute...look at you. Arceus...you're like a mother.”

“Archie...” Maxie blushed some as he paused, making sure to keep his tension.

“So making Ky a new sweater there?”

“No....” Maxie said with a small smile and looked to the pirate.

“Then who's it for?”

Maxie held up the almost finished sweat. Shades of blue and white, two stripes of waves and two little fish...in the center was a bright blue heart that read 'Aqua Bara'.

“....I am not wearing that.”

“Oh come on Archie. It's not that bad...”

Archie gave him a look....an caved when he saw Maxie stick out his lower lip in a pout. “Fuck! Not fair!”

“So yo will?”

“....you need to make one for everyone else...that's the only way,” Archie sighed.

“Oh I was planning on doing that already.”

“EH!? Wait..are they all gonna have some stupid title on them?”

 

 

 

\--

Lysandre could only shake his head as he looked at his package Maxie sent him, and chuckle. Maxie was still Maxie. Taking the bright red sweater with equally bright orange flames out to have a better look. In black across the front with little hearts read 'Flame Bae'. His friend certainly had a...particular sense of humor.

“MON GRANDE!!!!”

Lysandre looked over to see Augustine rushing in. He sighed at the look of sheer exuberance on the other man's face. Augustine was actually wearing his.

“It fits perfectly!” the Professor grinned.

On second thought...Maxie's sense of humor was on the same lines as Petite's.

Augustine smiled as he wore his dark purple sweater that had bright pink hearts and stars and in white lettering the spelled out 'Kalos Bitch'.

“You wear that...a bit too proudly Petite.”

“I know it is only in jest Mon Grande! Do you think I should wear this when we go to visit them?”

 

 

 

 

\--

“I don't know if I should find this disturbing or hilarious....or want to kill him,” Giovanni stated as he inspected his...'gift', from the former Rocket grunt. He had to give Maxie credit...doing the majority of it in black must not have been easy, and making those little white squares to look three dimensional. Then there was the lettering, he at first wondered why go with the candy cane motif, then he read it; 'Sugar Daddy Boss'.

“What's a 'husbando'?” Cyrus asked suddenly from behind.

“A wha--” Giovanni looked over, and actually had to hold back his laughter.

Cyrus was holding a deep blue-purple sweater awkwardly against him, dotted with big and small stars, on the right shoulder having the sun. Whiled across the front, in the same yellow, it read 'Galactic Husbando'.

“Am I...missing something?” Cyrus asked.

“...just Maxie being Maxie.”

 


End file.
